No te olvidare
by Bengy
Summary: Una conmovedora historia sobre los sentimientos de Lupin hacia Sirius despues de su muerte.


_ i Antes de comenzar, quisiera recomendarles que lean mi fic con mucho detenimiento y sintiendolo, como si ustedes fueran Lupin, y con una música de fondo algo melodramatica para que haga mas efecto xD (Que lloro, de Sin Bandera, recomendable) Y de antemano, Gracias por leer mi fic. /i _

La luz tenue de la luna iluminaba la recamara desde la ventana. El silencio invadía el espacio, y la soledad irrumpía en el mismo... de pronto... alguien entró agitadamente por la puerta, un individuo joven, de pelo castaño claro, ojos azules y su túnica raída y remendada. Se tiro en la cama y se comenzó a desvestir entre sollozos. –No, no puede ser, no, no has muerto- murmuraba, - no, Sirius... Sirius-, le lloraba –no me abandones, por favor, no otra vez-. Suplicaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ti?- preguntó Lupin.  
Sentía un inmenso dolor, un vació interminable, nada ni nadie lo podría reconfortar, estaba sumergido en su tristeza, recordando al amigo que se acababa de marchar, amigo desde siempre, su amigo leal.

-Estoy orgulloso, de ser tu amigo- exclamó Remus mirando fijamente a la Luna que iluminaba la recamara – no cambiaría eso por nada... y no te olvidare, nunca-. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Lupin.  
Por la cabeza de Lupin pasaban miles de pensamientos a la velocidad del rayo, no podía dormir, no quería dormir...  
Se levanto de su cama. Tendría que hallar una forma de encontrar a Sirius, de platicar con el, de hacerle saber todo lo que lo quería, de pedirle perdón, de expresarle sus sentimientos, de... mirarlo, al menos por ultima vez... Se quedo observando la luna un momento.

- Amigo- comenzó a decir Lupin dirigiéndose a la luna –Espero que, estés en donde estés, me puedas escuchar, y me puedas entender-.  
Lupin espero el momento y el silencio volvió a reinar en la recamara, tal pareciera que Lupin esperaba que Sirius le contestara, y continuo –Te me has escapado de las manos, estas recorriendo otros mundos, y si tan solo llegas a escuchar esto, espero que me comprendas y que no olvides, que yo nunca te olvidare.-

Lupin dio un prolongado respiro y resbalo por su mejilla una lagrima que a los pocos segundos, toco el suelo.

- Me he quedado vacío, has partido. Solo tú me quedabas. Y ahora solo espero que llegue el día en encontrarme contigo y con James, Oh amigos, como los extraño-. Lupin bajo la cabeza, era difícil continuar y enfrentarse a la cruda realidad que en esos momentos lo asechaba.

- Amigo, espero que tu no me olvides que yo nunca te olvidare.  
Recuerdo cuando jugábamos, platicábamos, llorábamos, reíamos, corríamos.-.

- Que vida tan injusta la tuya. No te merecías eso, creo que me lo merecía mas yo. ¡Tu no merecías la muerte! ¡Tu no cometiste ningún maldito delito para ir a Azkaban! ¡Tu no lo merecías! Pero gracias a tu lucha, tu perseverancia y el destino que siempre te guarda algo bueno después de lo malo, que te recompensa, y que te apremia, lograste salir de Azkaban-.

- Perdona, por no haberte dicho lo mucho que te quería y lo mucho que te quiero, lo que te extrañe, y lo que me alegraba que estuvieras conmigo, no te lo dije, y me arrepiento. No te pude disfrutar, no te pude abrazar, casi no platicamos... no recordamos, y ahora me arrepiento, pues te me has escapado de las manos-.

La noche se tornaba cada vez mas oscura, y el viento rosaba la cara afligida de Lupin.

- Y moriste con valentía, moriste como un héroe, moriste como un verdadero Gryffindor. Y eso me enorgullece, me enorgullece saber que tengo, tuve y tendré un amigo como tu, un gran y verdadero amigo, Sirius-.

- Pero las cosas suceden por algo ¿yo que se? Y aunque cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, y aunque cuesta trabajo entenderlo, te deseo lo mejor. No te lo dije antes de tu partida y ahora es demasiado tarde, te me has escapado de las manos. Pero espero que logres escuchar esto y te enteres de todo lo que significas para mi-

Mi vida sigue y tengo que continuar a pesar de esto, y espero que la tuya, en otra dimensión, en otro mundo, también. Y ahora solo me queda aguardar al día en que llegue y me encuentre con ustedes. Espero que no vaya a ser demasiado tarde.  
Amigo. No te olvidare. No me olvides. Te quiero... -

b **Por B.J /b **


End file.
